Black Velvet
by Kangaroobeedoodle
Summary: What would you do if you found a girl who had been shot? She was a visible mutant and was being forced into the brotherhood. You have no idea who she is. These questions and more must be answered by Hank McCoy, alias Beast. R&R! Please.
1. Mysterious Appearances

* * *

All X-men and marvel villans belong to Marvel. Other characters in this story **so far** belong to me so plz don't use them without my permission, thank you!

* * *

Hank McCoy enjoyed walking through the parks at night, as that was one of the only times he could do so without wearing an image inducer. He looked at the different foliage, it was quiet, only the faint sound of crickets could be heard. 

A girl sat on a bench a ways ahead of Hank, they did not know of each others presence but the girl had other problems. Two men, one tall and slender with piercing eyes and strong-looking bulky man were standing a ways away from her. They were watching her and they would quietly exchange whispers every once in a while. Neither of them could tell if she knew of their presence, but little did they know she could see and hear them perfectly. In fact she could see as well as if she were looking at them in broad daylight.

Finally the bulky man approached her, "Hey dere sweet thing..." He said drunkenly as he stumbled toward her with a smug expression on his face. She got up and stepped back. "Where do'ya think you goin'?" The girl didn't answer but continued to back away. "S-stop." said the man. When she continued to back away he fumbled out of his pocket a small gun and waved it in her direction. "S-stop!"

She stopped and he moved toward her, he smiled as he got closer. But as he approached he saw that the shadows seemed to quiver. Also the closer he got, the less he could see her in the darkness. It was like she was in a black mist. He suddenly lunged out and grabbed at her thinking she would disappear. He only succeeded at grabbing the end of her long brown leather trenchcoat as she dodged him. He held on to it, and she was resistant to let him take it. He tried to grab her instead of the coat but only grabbed more coat, ripping it from her. The girl breathed in sharply and in the darkness he could see a cat-like girl. She was covered in short black fur and she had a long tail which was now swishing agitatedly. Her eyes were like emerald cat's eyes. "Mutant!" he screamed and started firing.

The gun sound was like a cannon in world of silence. Hank instinctively hit the ground at the first shot. Once he realized he had not been hurt he began to seek out where the shots had come from. He took his radio and called to the school there was no answer.

At the school one of the only people up was Christine. She was a phaser and could also create a kind of black electricity. Her hair was jet black and she wore mostly dark colors. She had awaken hungry and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Mr. Wagner's communicator thing on the table blinking and beeping.

The Bulky man stood over the girl. She wasn't dead yet, so he raised his gun again. "Dis be were you die, creature!"

Another shot rang out and Hank hit the ground again, once again finding himself unhurt, he quietly crept closer as silent as a cat

The Bulky man had been very surprised for as he fell he saw the man who he had thought to be one his friend change into some blue mutant. It had shot him and the other mutant! His gun had blanked! He fell to his knees he felt something warm and sticky on his chest, he didn't have much time to ponder it for everything suddenly clouded over and he saw no more. Mystique went over to the girl, who cringed as she touched her. The girl coughed up blood and snarled painfully, "Get away from me!". Mystique was about to call for assistance when Hank hit her from behind. She flew forward and her gun was knocked into the bushes. It was all she could do not to shriek with anger.

"That girl is mine Beast."

"No, actually I think she would be better off coming with me..." Mystique pulled out a long knife and Beast, who was unarmed, stepped in front of the girl.

"You have a school full of mutants what's one more or less?" said Mystique, her voice dripping with sarcasm and hate as she ran at him. Suddenly the shadows enveloped Mystique and she screamed. The knife was twisted from her grasp and she was hurled against a tree. Fortunately for Hank she was out cold. Hank looked around trying to find who had done it and then he noticed the girl. She was on her feet! She moaned and as she began to fall the shadows around them began to quiver and move "I told you to stay away from me," she said with much effort. Hank caught her as she fell, she was bleeding profusely and he didn't know how many times she had been hit. He radioed to the school again and this time someone picked up.

"**Hello**?" Christine said sleepily

"Who am I speaking to?" asked Hank.

"**Mr. McCoy is that you? It's Christine, Mr. Wagner left his walkie talkie thingie in the kitchen.**"

"Are any of the other teachers up?" asked Hank anxiously.

"**I can check in the teachers lounge... what's wrong?**"

"Nothing just get me someone, preferably a teacher."

"**Ok just one sec.**" She forgot to turn the speaker off an Hank heard "**Oh, ya there's nothing wrong, just calling at midnight for no obvious rea... Oh crap!**" the radio speaker snapped off and Hank chuckled.

Christine hurried down the hall to the teachers lounge and was both relieved and disappointed to find Logan there. This was mainly because he was the strictest, and some kids would say meanest, teacher in the entire school.

"What're you doin' up?"

"I couldn't sleep, anyway Dr. McCoy needs help." She handed him the radio.

"Hello?" said Logan.

"**Its Hank, I'm at the park and I found a girl, she's been shot at least twice and is losing blood rapidly. I need help getting her to the mansion as soon as possible, Mystique is here, but she's unconscious.**"

"Ok, let me get some other people up and we'll be there soon" Logan put the radio in his pocket and turned to Christine. "Now you need to go to your room and go to sleep we'll take care of it."

"Can't I h-"

"NO." Logan didn't need her to finish for he knew what the question was.

"Fine." Christine quickly went to her room but did not go to sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: 

If you would like to know what happens next then please review and tell me so or I will never get around to it :) thanks!

Special thanks to MeadowLark4491 who edits all my stories!

* * *


	2. Adjustments

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel. Chane belongs to Meadowlark4491. And Velvet belongs to me. Do not use my characters or Meadowlark4491's characters without our permission. Thank you!

* * *

Hank, holding the unconscious girl in his arms, waited for the blackbird to arrive. He heard it before he saw it and raced toward the sounds. Jean and Scott emerged from the jet. Once they got the girl inside they took off.

"Hank, are you hurt?" asked Scott.

"No, I'm fine," Beast replied, "Jean?"

"Yes, Hank? Oh, the bullets!"

"Thank you, Jean." He stepped back to let Jean have some room. She went over to the girl and telekinetically removed the bullets. Fortunately the ride to the mansion was short, though the girl had lost a lot of blood, she would be fine.

That next morning Hank went to check on the girl, who was still unconscious. He went about his work, later he heard her moan. Quickly he went over to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "...You helped me."

"Yes, I did."

"Where are we?"

"We are at Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Gifted as in mutants?

"Correct."

"Hm," the girl felt along her pants, "Oh no, it's gone!"

"What is?"

"I had a little metal thing in my pocket."

"You mean this?" said Scott from the doorway. The girl jumped, "sorry Miss..."

"I go by Velvet."

"Alright, Velvet, I have to ask... what is it?" Scott asked handing the device to her.

"It's like an electronic dog whistle, except not for a dog."

"What is it for?" asked both men.

"Is the door to the school open?"

"I don't know, why?" asked Scott.

"Go open it,"

"...Alright." Scott left, he radioed back a few minutes later that the door was now open. The girl pushed the button. The waited in silence, then they heard a flapping of wings, and Scott yell something. Hank shot an odd look at the Velvet. She grinned as a large black bird flew into

the med lab. It squawked and landed on Velvet's outstretched arm. Scott ran in, out of breath, as Hank looked closer at the bird. He recognized it as a raven, but there was something very odd about it. It looked at him and squawked, and as it did so he saw that its other side was made

of metal. It was part machine.

"This is Raci," said Velvet

"It's part machine!" exclaimed Scott.

"...Yes, her left side was blown off a few months ago."

"Who repaired her?" Hank asked, "I have not seen work like that since the Shi'ar."

"That I can't tell you."

"May I ask why?"

"The person who repaired her would like to remain as little known as possible, for numerous reasons. You haven't told me your names yet."

"I'm Hank McCoy, and this is Scott Summers." Hank replied warmly.

- A few days later-

"Hank?" Kurt Wagner's youngest son, Chane, came into the med lab. His blue eyes, wandered over Hank's many projects. Like his father, he had short blue fur and a long spaded tail. He had a love of science and was always interested in Hank's latest projects.

"Yes, Chane?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much right now."

Chane looked around the med lab, then his eyes fell on a figure sitting in the darkest corner of the room. Even though Chane had very good night vision, he could just barely make out the girl, who now returned his gaze. Hank saw this, "Ah yes. Chane, this is Velvet, she came here a few days ago."

"Hi," said Velvet.

"Hi, you gonna attend classes here?" asked Chane.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe."

"Well, I have to go, see you later." The boy left the med lab and Hank turned to Velvet.

"Are you going to go?"

"Where?"

"Here, to the school."

"I don't know. I don't have any money, but I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"I can help you with the money issue."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you... but do I have to go right away?"

"Of course not... but-"

"I'm not really a people person,"

"Ah, I see, well we can wait awhile, not too long though."

"Of course not."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review. 


End file.
